Goodnight Juliet
by WishfulTrance
Summary: Take on a full army of Cyclonians? Sure. But for Aerrow to ask Piper out? Well. It could take a while... Oneshot. A/P.


Goodnight Juliet

_"Go on then."_

_"What, now?"_

_"Yes, now. You've only waited about three bloody years."_

* * *

Aerrow took a deep breath as he lifted his fist to knock on the heavy metal door. Tooth met lip and soon the hand fell to his side abruptly.

He had never felt so anxious before.

A fantastic impulse shot through him like fire and everything inside of him was burning: before he knew it his knuckles were hammering against the door.

A pair of amber eyes looked up at him in surprise a moment later. He absent-mindedly stepped back and smiled sheepishly, his fingers cupping around the back of his smooth neck. "Erm…hi."

Piper blinked at him, a smile spreading slowly on her delicate face. "H...Hey Aerrow. Erm… Do you want to come in?"

He nodded bluntly, and she stepped aside to permit him through. Impulsively he looked around her bedroom, although he took nothing in of its appearance. Piper, utterly confused by this sudden intrusion, walked over to him, watching as he stared intensely at her desk. "Um… is something up?"

His head snapped up and he looked at her, as if he had just woken up from something. Piper felt herself entranced by his glassy emerald eyes.

"No," He murmured, smiling again. "No, I was just… just wondering. Um. Well, I was just wondering if you. If you would want to. Go. Erm."

He swallowed: his throat felt unbearably dry. Aerrow took a deep breath and tried again. "I was wondering. If you would. If you. Would... if you would want to go out... Go out. With. Er."

"Yes?" Piper's voice was nothing more than a mere whisper as she felt herself step closer to him, looking up into his beautifully anxious face, her heart shuddering in anticipation.

They looked at each other, drinking one another in. Aerrow opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He felt his knee gently bump against her leg…

"I regret to inform you that we are losing power and could meet our impending doom in aaaabout… two minutes."

They both jumped in shock at the sound of Stork's voice over the intercom. Aerrow felt Piper quickly move past him to grab her crystals and run out.

"Aerrow, come on!" She called over her shoulder.

He sighed before running after her, mentally cursing at himself as he did so.

* * *

"Aerrow?"

He turned his head to smile warmly at Piper. "Hey."

"Hi." She returned his smile, walking over to him. "So… I was wondering why you came to my room earlier."

His smile faltered a little: but, ever the charming Commanding Officer, he recovered just in time. Aerrow discreetly checked to ensure no one was nearby before looking at Piper properly. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh? What?" She stepped closer a little, her brain growling at her to stop thinking he was going to say anything remotely big. Aerrow in turn felt himself move closer, as if drawn to her beautifully radiant face highlighted by the silver moonlight.

"Nothing special," He murmured as his eyes lingered on her. "Piper…"

"Just say it," Piper let out a small, almost breathless laugh. "Aerrow-

"-I. I um-

"-Aerrow, just _spill_-

"-Wouldyouliketogooutwithme?" He blurted out.

There was an unbearable moment of silence that followed shortly after. Piper stared at Aerrow, whose mouth was slightly open in shock at what he had just said. She felt her lips stretching into a smile. "What?"

He felt his heart quicken. "…What? Nothing. I didn't say anything. I. I have to go."

"Wait. Aerrow-

But he had quickly started to walk away from her. Piper, acting entirely on impulse, followed him.

"Aerrow."

He stopped in his tracks, not turning around. Her hand descended onto his broad shoulder, gently turning him to face her properly.

He couldn't meet her eyes as she looked up at him enquiringly. "Piper, look. Just...Just forget what I said."

"I don't want to."

"Do it anyway."

"I would love to go out with you." She said quietly, her beautiful smile reaching her eyes. "As long as the offer is still open, anyway."

This time emerald met amber. "The offer is always open, Piper."

She felt her hand drop from his shoulder as she rubbed her arm, feeling goose bumps erupt as the cold bit at her smooth skin. Aerrow, noticing, quickly removed his jacket. She smiled at him gratefully, letting him drape it over her shoulders.

His hands never left the lapels.

Slowly, he felt himself move forward, as if Cupid had placed a magnet between them to pull them gently together. After searching his eyes, Piper lifted her head a little just as Aerrow's came down. Small brown hands crept into his red locks and their noses gently bumped against each other. They shared a smile.

"Sorry," Aerrow's warm breath tickled her soft lips as her eyelids started to close. "I don't tend to kiss a lot of people."

Her small, enchanting chuckle caused a tingle to scurry up his spine. "Excuse me. Mary Oldman?"

"_She_ liked _me_," Aerrow protested, pulling back to sniff at her. "_She_ kissed me."

"Sure she did," Piper laughed delightedly, stroking his cheek. "I totally believe-

He rolled his eyes, pulling her to him to bend down and swiftly cover her lips with his own. Piper, utterly taken aback, tightened her hands in his hair as the kiss slowly deepened, hardly feeling his own roaming hands moving up and down her slender back. They both kissed each other with the same passionate fervor, both desperate for the other: both hungry for their companion's touch.

"Oi!"

They broke apart; their arms still tightly wrapped around each other, and looked over towards the direction of the voice that had rudely disturbed them. A very irritated Finn stood there, his arms crossed, his face almost black, and his hair-

"-_Pink_?" Piper's mouth dropped open in shock. "Is your hair _pink_? Finn! What did you do?"

"I might have… messed with your crystals."

It was only due to the fact that Aerrow had extensive training in always being ready for surprises that he was able to hold Piper back.

"You. Have. Five. Seconds. To. Explain." Piper hissed as Aerrow held her very tightly, trying to fight him off.

"Finn, go back inside." Aerrow instructed Finn, who quickly obeyed him without comment.

"Before I KILL YOU!" Piper yelled after him, and stopped struggling. She groaned complaints into Aerrow's shoulder, who, unsure of what to do, gently patted her on the back.

"I'll make sure he-

"-Replaces them. I know. You always say that."

"And you always tell me I say that." Aerrow pulled away from her slightly to look at her, amused. "Cheer up. I believe we were in the middle of something."

Piper instantly started to smile as he nuzzled his nose against hers. "Oh yes, so we were."

"OI."

Aerrow was the one who groaned this time, the one who dropped his head onto the other person's shoulder now. Piper turned her head to glare at Finn.

Finn chuckled nervously. "Did I, um. Interrupt something?"

Her eyes narrowed.

"I'll just… go."

A small growl could be heard. Finn didn't miss it.

"Alright. Well. I'll just-

"-Good_bye_ Finn." Piper said pointedly, rolling her eyes.

"Right. Bye."

Finn stood there sheepishly. Her mouth dropped open in frustration. "FINN."

"Alright, alright! I said I'm sorry!"

"Go. AWAY."

"But I-

"Leave it." Aerrow lifted his face from her shoulder and, not caring at all that his friend was in full view as he kissed her. Piper was taken by surprise, but recovered in time to wind her arms around his neck tightly and accept his kiss. Finn, now disgusted, covered his face with his hands.

"Erm, hello. EW! Do I NEED to see this?"

They only carried on kissing.

"You guys are gross." He shuddered. "I'm out."

And out he was. With Finn gone, Piper was now intrigued.

"Finding it hard to stay away from me, huh?" Piper broke away from Aerrow to murmur against his lips, grazing them slowly against his teasingly, but then pulled away when he tried to catch them between his.

"I don't like being interrupted."

She broke away properly now, and looked up at him, her glowing eyes lingering on his. "Well you're going to have to now, I need to go."

"No," He pulled her back when she started to walk away. "I want you to stay."

"I don't want us to die because I forgot to recharge the power crystals." Piper laughed, reluctantly pulling her hand out of his. "Sorry, Romeo."

He winked at her. "Romeo dies with Juliet in the end. Maybe you shouldn't re-charge those crystals."

She laughed. "Hmm, nice try. Bye, Aerrow."

"Bye P."

She smiled at him before walking away, but then was stopped again by Aerrow's voice.

"Hey Piper." He called.

"Yes?" She turned around, but frowned confusedly when she saw no one there. When Piperturned back around she walked straight into Aerrow, who greeted her with a quick kiss.

He walked backwards slowly, a small, secretive smile on his face as he left her gaping a little in shock. "Goodnight."

* * *

_**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this. I'm not very sure about it. I would of send it to **PixieBlue **who is an absolute sweetheart and said she would help me, but then I thought to just go for it!_

_Reviews, as ever, would be amazing. _


End file.
